


Day 2-Cigarettes Prt1

by the_authors_exploits



Series: JayRoy Week '16 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, JayRoy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: Roy smells smoke and he doesn't want to smell it again





	

Smoke is heavy; when someone lights a cigarette, Roy tries not to breathe too much. It weighs on his lungs, it gives him a headache, it makes his eyes burn; but he’s caught Jason enough times to learn the right breathing technique, so the headache comes slow and his lungs don’t hang heavy in his chest. His eyes still burn though.

He doesn’t think that’s what this is; the smoke here is thicker than when Roy catches Jason with a cigarette, but his eyes burn differently. His chest aches, like an animal is ripping apart his ribs; he heaves breaths as he shuffles through the wreckage; his mouth tastes like ash.

His foot hits something, something different the fallen beams and creaking metal; something small, box sized, half empty, made of cardboard. He bends down to gingerly pick it up, dust off the dirt and grime. It’s crumpled and nearly destroyed, but it still clearly reads _Marlboro_ on the packaging; the flap opens and Roy counts three cigs missing.

A movement catches his eye, among the rubble, and he knows somewhere behind him Connor and Dick are shifting through the debris; the movement is Batman though. He’s standing up from where he’s been crouched, and Roy sucks in lungs of fogged air.

This smoke isn’t like a cigarette, like when Jason blows it in his face; this is from a fire, multiple fires, from an explosion and gasoline. His eyes sting with tears, his chest aches with grief, his head hurts with pressure from shock and anxiety and oh god, no. Please no…

Batman is holding something, someone, and he turns around; what Roy wouldn’t give to have Jason smoking a cigarette right now, to be blowing the smoke in his face. Not the wind whipping ash and gray air into his eyes. Not Jason laying limp in Batman’s arms, clearly long dead.


End file.
